mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Raul Marina
Rafaelo Raul Marina was the founder and the boss of the Marina Family. History Raul was born on July 15th, 1926 in Bogota. He killed a Colombian police captain for his uncle Mateo in 1940. He arrived in New York in 1964. There, through his uncle's criminal contacts, he eventually made big money by sniffing and selling drugs during Prohibition and quickly become rich. He was approved by The Commission to start his own family in 1969. Though powerful, Marina's gang is still seen as second-rate by the other families in New York. This is mostly due to Raul's harsh and crooked business practices, even by mob standards. Rise The Vinci-Falcone War significantly weakened the Vinci and Falcone Families, giving Marina the opportunity to take over some of their businesses, which gave him more power and money but lost him respect. At some point, he welcomed the son of his late associate Silvo Tomasino, Henry, into his family and gave him the position of a Soldato in the family. Raul eventually bought a stake in Sissy Fat's Nightclub in the early 1970s and began laundering his bootlegging profits through the club. The two fell out when Sissy opened a distillery in Long Islands in 1971 and refused to give Marina a piece of the action and threatened to use the evidence of his illegal activities. He ordered Jimmy to assassinate Sissy, however, it failed which resulted in the deaths of his mobsters and Sissy increasing his security. In 1975, he ordered another hit on Sissy through his Caporegime Lucas Hernandez by assigning Henry as well as Vito Corleone and Joe Clemenza to attack Sissy's distillery, which resulted in both Sissy's death and the distillery burned to the ground. He and Lucas also tried to charge Vito and Joe $5,000 each to become made man in the family. Death After discovering Carlo Falcone's drug business, he tried to muscle his way into the business to earn more profit. In June 15th, 1977, Marina called a Gang summit at the Cody's Hotel, an opportunity used by Carlo to assassinate Marina, his brother and his family's top members. Vito and Joe (now members of the Falcone Family) were sent to kill the Marina bros. They sneaked into the hotel, where Marinas were holding a family meeting, wearing janitor uniforms and fake moustaches. Once they reach the floor the meeting was being held on, they were instructed to clean the room that would be used for the meeting, giving Vito and Joe the perfect opportunity to plant the bomb they had with them. Once the bomb was planted, they made their way to the roof, where they disposed of the Marina guards there. Once they were done dealing with the Marina thugs, they went on the window cleaning platform and made their way down to the outside of the meeting room to finish attaching the wires to the bomb. On their way up, the bomb detonated early, and appears that Marinas were aware of the bomb, killing everyone in the room except Raul and Raul II. Vito and Joe give chase to Marinas, leading to the parking garage, and killing many of their gangsters along the way. Once Vito and Joe get to the garage, they discover Marinas and their men murdered Marty, angering Joe. Vito and Joe then chased Marinas in cars. Eventually, Joe is able to kill the driver of Marina's car and gravely wounded Raul. Joe, who is angry over Marty's death, gets out of the car and walks up to Raul's window. He then states that "This is for Marty", and then empties his Tommy Gun into Marina. Raul II however, is seen escaping and succeeds in escaping death, and is not seen again in any missions. Personality and traits Raul has a short temper, has a reputation for violent a drug lord, and is considered a bully, ruling his family by fear in contrast to Carlo Falcone's modernised approach and Don Vinci's traditional approach. Even one of his most loyal members, Lucas Hernandez, seems to fear the man as seen in the mission "The Buzzsaw" where Raul slaps him to make sure Lucas won't fail and lie to him. And it is known that Raul's brother, Raul II, is much nicer than he is. It is also known that Marina kinda likes his hitman Toothy and with pleasure promotes him. In the mission "Room Service", Raul tells some jokes to his men and they all laugh, mainly because they fear him. Some remark: "Boss, you should have been a comedian." and some even say "I'll kill myself if you wish, boss". He is underhanded and unfair, this is shown when he and Lucas charge Vito and Joe $5,000 to become a member of their family. Trivia *He is totally different than his brother. *His family is known to resemble the Barzini Family, due to the power, meanness and money both families have. *James Stalker was known to be making films about him. *He is known to kill one of his own workers, however, that is not so scary as workers are nothing but shoes in the family. Gallery Raul_in_NY.png|"Putas. Putas everywhere." Marina.png|Raul at Clemente's butcherhouse. Marinas.jpg|Marina with his bro and his men. Marina talkin'.png|Marina. Falcone, Marina, Vinci.png|Raul in shadows. Category:Rich People Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Colombians Category:Dons Category:Marinas Category:Scary! Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists Category:Mafia Category:Fathers Category:Brother of Don Category:Company Owners Category:Capitalists Category:Mobsters Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil